Many proposals have been made to avoid the problems associated with lubricant starvation in bearing chambers when, for example, an aircraft takes up an inverted flight condition and the lubricant in the tank moves away from the pump inlet, which prevents the pump from supplying any lubricant. The proposals usually involve baffles within the tank in order to maintain a reservoir of lubricant at the pump inlet during inverted flight and the positioning of the pump inlet within the reservoir, so that the pump continues to supply lubricant for a limited period.
However, there is still a need for alternative configurations and arrangements for a lubrication system of gas turbine engines which is adapted to continuously supply lubricant for engine bearings when the aircraft changes to inverted flight condition.